blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
TR-0009 Tager/Move List
Tager is a relatively easy to learn grappler who is designed to get huge damage outputs using short yet effective combos, as well as magnetism and throw-related mixups and tech traps. His game is strengthened greatly against magnetized opponents, but right next to your opponent is where a Tager player should be in order to begin bringing the pain. As the game's grappler, Tager is loaded to the gills with HP; he has the highest health in the game (13000). He excels greatly in mindgames, but his primary weakness is simply being Tager. He has the largest hitbox in the game, which makes him susceptible to some very damaging combos that can only be done on him, and he also the worst mobility in the game, which makes fighting against zoning characters and trap characters like Lambda, Carl, and Relius a dreadful, uphill battle. It's no surprise that he has somewhat even yet mainly bad matchups against every character, and is therefore the worst character in the game statistically. However, it has been proven time and again that Tager is certainly someone you cannot sleep on. The biggest step to learning Iron Tager is how to get close enough to the opponent to knock them down or magnetize them. Against projectiles, you can use Sledge Hammer to plow through them, Voltic Charge to avoid them, or Spark Bolt to override the projectile and nail the opponent with a counter hit combo. Make good use of Tager's backdash, as it can avoid most attacks and allow you to counter with a Tager Driver or 720. Tager's jump is also an invaluable tool, as it allows you to avoid the opponent's attacks while getting closer and gives you access to powerful moves, such as j.2C. Also, when paired with j.C, it allows you to move closer to the opponent. Another big chunk of Tager's game lies in knowing when to throw and when not to. If you can't nail the opponent with a combo, catch moves during recovery frames or, if you can predict them, during startup. Also, adding tick throws to your mindgames will greatly increase your effectiveness with Tager. If you have time to start a combo, however, that will almost always be the better option. In order to get the most out of your command throws, you need to be able to consistently pull them off. A popular trick is to jump, input the required motion (usually 720), and press the necessary button to execute the throw upon landing. However, this technique is not very efficient and is very dated; most advanced players will see right through it. How do you combat this? Well, with 720s, about all you can do is buffer the motions, usually in either ticks or on wakeup. However, it is possible to perform a standing 360 motion. To do this, you must very quickly input a 270 degree motion (not a full circle, as the name would have you believe) and press the appropriate button for your throw. If done quickly enough, the move will execute before the jump can come out. This allows you to punish moves you wouldn't be able to otherwise. Learning to utilize magnetism is a vital tool. Whenever you strike the opponent, hit or blocked, with any of Tager's D attacks, they will be magnetized for a short period of time. During this time frame, certain attacks are modified to "suck in" the opponent. This removes some of the need of getting in by bringing the opponent to you. In Continuum Shift, Tager's core gameplan remains unchanged, although he does walk slightly faster, making approaches a bit easier. The addition of two moves, 4D and 22D, makes his close-range guessing game considerably more dangerous. Tager has moved up in tier slightly, although he still remains close to the bottom. In Continuum Shift II, Tager remains virtually the same, with some interesting buffs and changes to make him easier to pick up and play. His 6A now has Guard Point properties, and his magnetism properties have been changed so that the many trajectories in which Tager draws in his opponents have been corrected. Continuum Shift Extend brings forth the strongest version of Tager yet. Not only has his damage and magnetism pull been increased further, but he also gained many new useful combos in the process. His B Sledge Hammer can now be charged, and has Guard Point as well. Not to mention that all of his Guard Points can now be canceled into 360s and even his 720. Tager's Overdrive is Voltic Field, which automatically magnetizes the target upon activation. Move lists CS = Normals Drive Special Attacks Distortion Drives Astral Heat Category:Move List